7672 Rogue Shadow
|Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = January 2008 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Expanded Universe |Instructions=4528511 |Booklet 2=4528516 }} 7672 Rogue Shadow was released in January 2008 as part of the Star Wars Expanded Universe theme. The minifigures included are a battle-damaged Darth Vader from his battle with Galen Marek aboard the very first Death Star, his secret Apprentice Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller, and pilot Juno Eclipse. It is the first and to date only LEGO Star Wars set to come from The Force Unleashed multimedia project making the set and its minifigures quite exclusive. This set is intended for ages 8 – 12. Description The set features the Rogue Shadow, the sleek black transport which is the primary vehicle for the protagonists in The Force Unleashed. The body of the ship has three hidden compartments. The left compartment features a fireable cannon which can be moved into position and fired by a lever below the body. The back-right compartment houses two laser cannons which can also be deployed by pushing down a lever, and the front-right compartment contains two blaster rifles. In addition to the hidden laser cannons, the Rogue Shadow is armed with four other cannons (two small, one medium and one large) all mounted at the front of the ship. By rotating the Rogue Shadow's wings, the ship can change between landing and flying positions, due to the wings also rotating the ship's engines. The cockpit has a capacity for one pilot, and there are four retractable legs which serve as landing gear. The Minifigures included in this set are Galen Marek who has torn clothing and a red lightsaber, a Darth Vader who also has a red lightsaber and is battle damaged from his fight with Galen Marek, and Juno Eclipse in Imperial uniform. Both Vader and Eclipse have two headpieces to choose from- Vader has his traditional mask, as well as a damaged mask (a piece which was actually once used as visors on Aquasharks masks), and Juno has both a standard black Imperial hat and a blonde hair piece. Background The Rogue Shadow was constructed by Sienar Fleet Systems, and was based on the Sith Infiltrator used by Darth Maul, the Scimitar. It was shield and hyperdrive equipped, armed with laser cannons, but more impressively had the fastest sublight engines in the Imperial Fleet, and had an experimental cloaking device on board. The ship's last known pilot was Juno Eclipse, who piloted it around several places for Marek's missions, and eventually using it to rescue leading members of what became the Rebel Alliance and escape from the Death Star. Notes * All three minifigures are currently exclusive to this set, except for Battle Damaged Vader, which was included in 4560062 Dark Side Magnet Set, * The Rogue Shadow also appeared in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, ''albeit with a modified and more symmetrical design. * Not including Star Destroyers and shuttles, this is the first minifig-scale LEGO Imperial ship to not feature blue as an accent color. This became the standard on all minifig-scale Imperial ships that followed. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery Rougeshadow1.png|The Rogue Shadow Rougeshadow2.png|The craft when landed External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2008 sets Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Category:Star Wars Legends